


Жестокое море (Cruel Sea)

by Manokanaka



Series: Shark&Dolphin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Routine, Violence, Zooslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Карибское море, прибрежная зона. Плыла акулка, никого не трогала. Плыли дельфины, занимались своими делами. У них возникло недоразумение.
Caribbean sea, coastal zone. The shark was minding its own business, as well as dolphins, but they crossed and things got messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В целом я понимаю странность и невостребованность подобной вещи, но она очень сильно меня увлекла. Те, кто меня знают, понимают, что я не просто безобразничаю, на самом деле, ничего из описанного здесь не является невозможным (те, кто знаком с половыми системами дельфинов и акул, наверняка со мной согласятся).  
> История максимально изложена с точки зрения героев, насколько это возможно при человеческом авторстве.  
> Мир герои воспринимают соответственно их ментальным способностям, т.е. дельфины - в чем-то похоже на нас, акулы - больше похоже на восприятие кошек или собак. Для тех, кто не вполне в теме, поясню, высшим животным и птицам не свойственно абстрактное мышление, однако, конкретное и даже конкретно-отвлеченное - вполне.  
> Для интересующихся, габарит обоих героев примерно 2 метра, при этом за счет телосложения и особенностей скелета, акула легче примерно на 20 кг.  
> Да, разумеется, у героев нет имен, но надеюсь вы их легко различите.  
> Написано в январе 2011.

**Жестокое море**

 

Сон.  
Сон был такой редкостью для него, что ощущение пространства пришло не сразу. Мозг бил тревогу – слишком медленно, слишком медленно, но на самом деле пробуждение заняло сущие мгновения.  
Двигаться не хотелось, но движение являлось единственной постоянной в его жизни.  
Хвостовой плавник лениво рассек воду из стороны в сторону. Пасть раскрылась чуть шире в очередном вдохе.  
Здесь, в прибрежной пещере с сильным течением, такие как он могли позволить себе роскошь безмятежности.   
Почему так происходило?  
Вряд ли кто-то из них когда-либо задумывался над этим вопросом. Подобные размышления были совершенно чужды их природе. Они просто знали, что в таком месте им не обязательно двигаться, чтобы дышать.  
Непривычно и очень хорошо.  
Вот и сейчас в темноте пещеры с ним находилось множество акул. Это было не совсем приятно, но терпимо.  
Ещё одно движение мощного хвоста, и маленькая рыбка, снующая у его морды, быстро метнулась в сторону.  
Впрочем, этой рыбке ничего не угрожало, ведь рыбка была частью хорошего места.  
Иногда на коже появлялись мелкие кусачие твари, рыбка их убирала.  
Если бы применительно к его роду можно было бы говорить о симпатии и антипатии, то этой малютке он бы весьма симпатизировал.  
Даже когда он чувствовал легкий голод, ему никогда не приходило в голову её съесть, и он не помнил, чтобы кто-то из ему подобных так поступил.  
Рыба-чистильщик пользовалась абсолютной неприкосновенностью.  
Теперь он окончательно проснулся, сильные мышцы задвигались – требовалось приложить усилие, чтобы подняться, и вот большое идеально обтекаемое тело устремилось к выходу из пещеры.  
Крупная рифовая акула возвращалась к привычному ритму жизни.  
Есть не хотелось.   
Незадолго до пещеры он отменно насытился, как и многие другие акулы, да и не только акулы.  
В море носило тушу огромного «ревуна». Таких больших «ревунов» он видел очень редко. Даже обезумев от голода, он никогда не напал бы на такого – слишком здоровый, верная смерть.  
Но когда «ревун» умирал…  
Это было очень хорошо.  
Хорошо для многих и надолго.  
Сейчас он не охотился.  
Мимо проплыла самка его же вида. Слишком близко, неприятно.  
Сезон спаривания закончился за две охоты до «ревуна».  
Ему сопутствовал успех, но теперь к самке приближаться не хотелось.  
Цели отсутствовали, поэтому всё свелось к одной постоянной – движению.  
Простому, размеренному движению, пустому ощущению своего тела, скользящего в воде, изучению окружающего пространства.  
Сверху затарахтело.  
Тарахтело здесь очень часто. Неприятный звук, нехороший.  
Его источником были дико твердые большие штуки, вроде как похожие на камень, если бы не легкое гудение жизни. Понять, живые они или нет, ему не удалось. Довольствовался он лишь знанием о том, что съесть их совершенно невозможно.  
Часто вместе со штуками появлялись странные большие звери, от которых шло много пузырьков. Пузырьки ему не нравились, однако у странных зверей легко было украсть рыбу, они даже вроде как сами её предлагали. Это немного настораживало.  
Акула направилась подальше от тарахтения.   
Других акул вокруг него почти не было, вскоре причина стала очевидна: его чуткий слух уловил некую вибрацию в воде.  
На его территорию зашли «свистящие».

 

Здесь было много рыбы.   
Много веселой вкусной рыбы.  
Очень глупой рыбы, но рыбы вообще очень глупые. Их легко сбить в кучу, а потом просто есть, не прилагая особых усилий.   
Чем собственно сейчас и был занят он сам и его собратья.  
У этих берегов по-настоящему крупные косяки не попадались, но в группе было много малышей, а для них безопаснее на мелководье.  
Рядом с ним проплыл его младший брат, издавая звук, означавший примерно «Я следую за тобой и слушаюсь тебя с радостью».  
В их группе не было постоянного предводителя, однако охотой часто верховодил именно он. Зарвавшихся ему всегда удавалось поставить на место, что было неудивительно при его размерах. Конечно, он встречал таких же крупных сородичей, но большинство из них были старыми, он же пребывал в самом расцвете – достаточно опытный, но при этом ещё молодой.   
Что ему нравилось в загоне рыбы, так это то, что с рыбой можно было поиграть.   
Игра являлась одним из основополагающих всей его жизни и жизни его группы.   
В сущности, чем заниматься, когда ты не охотишься и не ешь?  
Только игрой.  
Можно играть с собратьями, можно с рыбой, с водорослями, да с чем угодно. Правда, только ему подобные понимали, что с ними играют.  
Рыбы по его наблюдениям вообще не играли. Осознав это ещё в первый год своей жизни, он и вынес им вердикт – глупые.  
Впрочем, не все рыбы одинаковы.   
Он допускал, что у больших зубастых рыбозверей, которые плавали, сильно извиваясь, понятия было несколько больше.   
Они, конечно, не играли, но умели загонять рыбу, это вызывало некоторую симпатию, которая испарялась сразу же, стоило ему подумать о вихляющих рыбозверях подольше.   
Вихляющие рыбы, а он не сомневался в том, что, несмотря на все отличия, они – рыбы, являлись совершенно мерзостными существами.  
Во-первых, они воровали рыбу.  
Во-вторых, они всегда были готовы напасть на маленьких, слабых и больных.  
Он этого решительно не понимал. Как можно нападать на маленьких и больных?  
А какие у них были зубы!  
Как бы там ни было, между его собратьями и этими зубастыми рыбами существовала стойкая, но сдерживаемая неприязнь. Они старались избегать друг друга. Однако это не всегда удавалось. Ему приходилось видеть шрамы, оставленные зубастыми рыбами на телах ему подобных.  
Да, они могли расходиться в море, но, если у его группы появлялось сомнение относительно намерений встреченной вихляющей рыбы, они убивали её. Это им было вполне по силам. Они знали, как лучше всё сделать, и всегда действовали сообща. Зубастые же рыбы никогда не приходили друг другу на помощь.  
Желудок был полон. Хотелось как-то развлечься. Над собой он заметил самку и направился к ней, попробовал пристроиться снизу, но она была не в настроении и, резко взмахнув хвостом, ускорила ход.  
Досадно.   
Он всегда чувствовал легкую досаду, когда ему не удавалось удовлетворить свои желания.  
Предупреждающий свист одного из собратьев отвлек его от столь эгоистичных мыслей, заставляя осмотреться в поисках предполагаемой опасности.  
Ничего.  
Кто-то решил неудачно пошутить?  
Однако в следующую секунду он увидел приближающийся силуэт. Это была зубастая рыба, и достаточно большая, наверное, длиной с него самого, чтобы представлять опасность для малышей.  
Сильным толчком хвоста дельфин послал свое торпедообразное тело вперед.

 

После того, как перед мордой акулы стремительно пронеслись два «свистящих», рыбой двигало лишь одно желание – убраться от них как можно скорее и как можно дальше. Их было много – шесть или семь, и они метались в воде как безумные.  
Хищная рыба быстро направилась ко дну, там было безопаснее.  
Для акулы встреча с дельфинами не являлась чем-то небывалым. В этой прибрежной зоне одного из островов Карибского моря жило и охотилось огромное многообразие существ. Обычно акулы и дельфины просто расходились, соблюдая дистанцию, старались кормиться, не тревожа друг друга.  
Но сейчас дельфины были настроены агрессивно, и, будучи хищником, акула прекрасно это чувствовала.  
Может быть, удастся просто уйти?  
Крупный дельфин проплыл у самого дна, слегка задев акулу.  
Этот жест был ясен всем – «Тебе здесь не рады».  
Впрочем, дельфин видел, что хищная рыба поняла это уже давно и очень хочет убраться от их группы подальше. Рыба явно не охотилась, а оказалась здесь случайно, они вполне могли отпустить её с миром… Но испуганная рыба была такая забавная, а дельфину так хотелось поиграть… Он чувствовал, что его собратьям тоже этого хотелось.  
Почему бы им не убить зубастую рыбу? Это будет весело. В конце концов, одной рыбой больше, одной рыбой меньше – не велика разница.  
Приняв решение, дельфин с радостной трелью ринулся на акулу, увлекая за собой остальных.  
Он умел убивать зубастых рыб, но не спешил этого делать, ведь смысл заключался не в убийстве, а в игре.  
Движения рыбы стали резкими, она быстро плыла, стараясь быть как можно ближе к дну.  
Всё-таки зубастые рыбы не совсем тупые.  
Однако как бы рыба ни старалась, она не могла состязаться с преследователями в скорости.  
Дельфины гоняли акулу, заставляя наматывать замысловатые круги и петли.  
Давно они так не развлекались, собственно, так они не развлекались ещё никогда и теперь обменивались комментариями, которые сливались для преследуемой акулы в один мерзкий пищащий фон её страданий.  
Как и большинство его собратьев крупный самец карибской рифовой акулы различал некоторые звуки, издаваемые «свистящими», и сопоставлял их с происходящим.  
Сейчас в свисте и щелчках ему удалось выделить только два звука, один из них обозначал рыбу, другой «гнать». Он нередко приплывал поживиться, заслышав эти звуки в водной толще.  
Только вот теперь еды он не видел, а гнали его.  
Всё чаще дельфины наносили удары, сперва легонько задевали, но с каждым разом, настигнув, толкали рыбу более ощутимо. Им пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы зубастая рыба прекратила жаться ко дну, что мешало им в их забаве.  
А забава была хороша.  
Рыба оказалась верткой, быстрой и выносливой. Она находилась в безнадежной ситуации, но явно не намеривалась сдаваться. Погоня приносила чистое удовольствие.   
Крупный дельфин и один из его собратьев шли вровень с рыбой, пытаясь зажать, придавить её, когда акула резко вывернулась и щелкнула челюстями – дельфину посчастливилось увернуться, острые зубы лишь слегка царапнули его бок между мордой и плавником. Это ему понравилось. Кажется, зубастая рыба собиралась драться, но драться с ней было опасно, поэтому он решил закончить игру. Он отвернул от их маленькой компании, чуть отплыл и, разогнавшись, прицельно пошел на зубастую рыбину.  
Лучшим способом убить такую был удар по жабрам. Остальные чуть расступились, чтобы не мешать, но рыбина сумела увернуться, удар пришелся за жабрами и чуть сверху, однако бил дельфин с такой силой, что акула кувырнулась в воде и оказалась кверху брюхом. Ничего хуже с зубастой случиться не могло, дельфин это знал. Если вихляющую рыбу правильно перевернуть, она словно теряла способность двигаться и оказывалась совершенно беспомощна. Сколько она могла находиться в таком состоянии, дельфин не знал – он всегда убивал их.  
Но не в этот раз.  
Что-то заставило его остановиться.  
Возможно, это был жар погони или неудовлетворенное ранее желание, но гладкий живот зубастой рыбы притягивал его внимание. Ближе к хвосту рядом с двумя отростками, которые немного напоминали дельфину его собственный член, находилось отверстие так похожее на те, что были и у самок, и у самцов его вида, что он почувствовал недвусмысленный интерес.  
Могло ли что-то получиться?  
Его собратья жаждали добить акулу, однако, следуя его сигналу, максимально плотно окружили её в воде, чтобы она и дальше оставалась в столь незавидном беспомощном положении. Двое из них сомкнули свои зубы на грудных плавниках рыбы, удерживая её.  
Мозг твердил дельфину об опасности, но желание пересилило.  
Он нагнал медленно плывущую группу и под удивленный свист выровнял свое тело с телом рыбы так, чтобы его член оказался напротив отверстия.  
Через секунду он вошел.  
И это было хорошо.  
Совершенно не отличалось от спаривания с самкой или забавы с одним из братьев. Разве что не совсем привычно делать это, находясь сверху, обычно он подплывал снизу, но в остальном было как надо. Кульминация наступила быстро.  
Он отделился от рыбы и поплыл сбоку.  
Глаза акулы были открыты, рот судорожно распахивался и закрывался, рыбина по-прежнему не могла пошевелиться, но, похоже, осознавала происходящее.  
Никто из собратьев не рискнул последовать примеру крупного дельфина.  
Неудивительно, ведь это была зубастая рыба, и во время акта её зубы оказывались так близко от шеи смельчака.  
Но он готов был рискнуть. Ощущения того стоили.  
Он снова выровнял их тела и погрузился в отверстие, задавая сумасшедший темп, стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже. На этот раз он чувствовал, как сокращаются сильные мышцы в теле рыбы. Разрядка была даже более приятной, чем в первый раз.  
Когда он выходил из тела акулы, то почувствовал, что её отростки немного затвердели.  
Игра становилась интереснее с каждой минутой.  
Ещё чуть-чуть и можно будет начать следующий раунд.  
Он предвкушал удовольствие.  
Но этим планам не суждено было осуществиться. Дельфину повезло, что он отстранился. Острые зубы щелкнули там, где секунду назад была его шея.  
В воде распространился запах крови: бешено крутясь и извиваясь, акула вырвалась из кольца удерживающих её дельфинов, на плавниках рыбины остались кровавые борозды от их зубов.  
Пользуясь замешательством врагов, рыба устремилась на мелководье к мангровым зарослям, куда дельфины вряд ли рискнут последовать. Слишком мелко и слишком тесно для них, но не для куда более гибкой акулы.  
Однако никто акулу не преследовал.

Причина была проста.  
Дельфины пребывали в ошарашенном замешательстве.   
То, что произошло, было феноменальным событием.   
Хотя и очень странным событием.   
Они с опаской проплывали мимо своего предводителя. Конечно, игра есть игра, но как он решился на такое? Как мог сделать что-то подобное с зубастой рыбой?  
Случившееся поразило их. Никто уже даже не думал о том, что где-то рядом находился опасный враг, который мог представлять опасность для молодняка.  
Меньше всего об этом думал крупный дельфин.   
Извивающаяся рыба не была опасна, он знал это с самого начала, а теперь он знал, что игра с ней может быть очень интересной, а удовольствие от соития ничуть не меньшим, чем с его сородичами.   
Такое сильное существо, и как беспомощно оно было, целиком предоставленное его власти.   
Его авторитет в группе после этого должен подняться ещё выше. Таким доказательством силы вряд ли сможет похвастать кто-то из его собратьев.  
Однако это было лишь одной из причин, заставляющих его радостно наматывать круги, другой являлось открытие нового ранее неизведанного источника удовольствия.  
Ему хотелось повторить опыт.  
В пределах видимости находилась пара вихляющих рыбозверей, но они его не заинтересовали. Он бы предпочел снова получить в своё распоряжение ту самую сильную и упрямую рыбу, с которой впервые познал это удовольствие.  
Собственный ход мыслей удивил и заинтриговал его.  
Этот день не должен был выделяться чем-то особенным в течении жизни их группы, но он принес ему столько нового.  
Пожалуй, этот день был очень удачным, и он с нетерпением ждал следующего подобного дня – дня, когда он снова столкнется со своей зубастой рыбой.  
Издав довольную трель, крупный дельфин поплыл к своим товарищам, резвящимся неподалеку.

Только не останавливаться.  
Останавливаться нельзя.  
Его серовато-коричневое тело двигалось в бешеном темпе.  
Как можно дальше, как можно быстрее.  
Не позволить им догнать себя.  
Другие акулы чуяли кровь в воде, но пока ни одна не решилась приблизиться – раны двухметровой рифовой акулы не были серьезными, а движения выдавали недюжинную силу.  
Наконец он достиг мангровых зарослей. Он не мог сильно углубиться в них, этого не позволяли его размеры, но он был уверен в том, что здесь в безопасности. «Свистящие» сюда за ним не пойдут. Собственно, они его даже не преследовали. Рыба немного успокоилась.  
Совсем недавно смерть казалась неминуемой, и всё же теперь он был тут и в полном порядке, не считая кровоточащих борозд от зубов на плавниках. Их он рассматривал, как единственное более-менее серьезное повреждение, но и оно, по сути, было незначительным.  
Неприятные ощущения присутствовали и в районе выделительного отверстия.  
Он не совсем понимал произошедшее, однако, несмотря на то, что его сознание и чувства в состоянии паралича притуплялись, частично он улавливал происходящее, и действия «свистящих» были ему совершенно непонятны. Его разум просто не мог переварить их. Имелся набор зафиксированных фактов, но они не складывались в некий ответ, который автоматически искал мозг.   
Не найдя такового в течение некоторого времени, мозг забросил это бесполезное занятие. Он не понял, однако запомнил.  
Единственное, что он четко знал, это то, что «свистящие» очень мерзкие и непонятные. Самый большой что-то засунул в его выделительное отверстие. Как самке… И двигался, как надо двигаться с самкой, правда, очень быстро. Но зачем это было?  
Дальше мозг клинило.  
Акула раздраженно ударила по воде хвостом.  
«Свистящий» очень сильно терся об него, и теперь его беспокоили затвердевшие отростки. Понадобится некоторое время, чтобы они пришли в норму.  
Наконец, полностью уверенный в том, что опасность миновала, самец рифовой акулы выплыл из убежища, чтобы продолжить свой традиционный маршрут.  
С каждой минутой движения становились всё более размеренными и спокойными.  
Произошедший эпизод остался в памяти, так и не будучи осознан, но классифицирован был как плохой – не нормальный, не спокойный, принесший плохие ощущения, очень плохие.  
 _Охота._  
Как странно, что она сейчас пришла на ум.  
Пройдет ещё много времени, прежде чем ему понадобится пища, но почему-то этот момент очень хотелось приблизить. И он знал, на кого будет охотиться.   
Нужно только слушать.  
Ему уже случалось улавливать в толще воды писк раненного или слабого «свистящего», находить его и разрывать на куски. Это была просто пища, ничего более.  
Хвост акулы задвигался сильнее, грациозное тело уверенно устремилось вперед. Привычное движение сотрет последние следы страха, который ему пришлось пережить.  
Сейчас ему уже не было дела до того, что произошло, или до «свистящих», вода обнимала его, возвращая в привычный ритм жизни, такова была его натура, и всё же он знал, что рано или поздно, кто-то из «свистящих» издаст растерянный крик боли, и тогда он будет рядом.   
Не из-за того, что произошло.  
Это было незначительно.  
А просто потому, что так должно происходить.  
И ещё потому, что ему это понравится…  
О да, очень понравится…  
День, когда это случиться, станет для него поистине удачным.  
Он был жив, силен, и каждый взмах хвоста приближал его к этому счастливому дню, которому суждено было наступить однажды, когда над жестоким морем в очередной раз зардеет рассветное солнце, окрашивая воды в столь привычный здешним обитателям кровавый оттенок…

 

Конец.

© Carcharodon 2011


End file.
